Living the Dream (PJO)
by PJOandHoO
Summary: Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank and Luke are the band, Olympians. They were being their usual famous selves when they heard the important news. Their dads are sending them to school! All the way to New York! The band agreed, seeing they have no choice and wanting to try being a normal kid for once. All of them are mortals, no demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Good night L.A.!" I yelled at the mic.

The crowd scream and yelled 'I love you's' and 'Will you marry me's?'. It was quite funny. But if I were them and _if_ I was a girl, which I'm not, I probably would scream too. I smiled then went backstage. My other band members, Nico, Jason, Leo, Frank and Luke followed. We were the famous Olympians. Cool name for a band, huh? We created that name when we were twelve. All of us sing but they made me the lead vocalist. We can also play different instruments too. All of us went to our dressing room to relax.

"Ahh" Nico sighs with content. "Finally I could seat."

"My feet hurts." Leo whines, rubbing his sore feet.

"I'm sleepy." Luke mutters, then he close his eyes.

"You can't sleep." Jason told him sternly.

"Why?" Luke whines.

"Because our dads our coming. Well, Poseidon, Uncle Hephaestus and Uncle Hermes are. My dad, Hades and Zeus are busy. They said something about telling us something important." Frank answers. He was laying on one of the couches and was playing a game with his phone.

"What kind of important things?" Nico asks, curiously.

Frank shrugs. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Jason? He was the one who told me."

Our eyes snap towards the blonde haired and blue eyed guy. Jason raise his hand in surrender. "I don't know either. All I know is that they're telling us something important."

"Yes, we are." a voice said. All of us turned towards the door. Their in front of us were my dad, Poseidon, Hermes, Luke's dad and Hephaestus, Leo's dad.

"Hello, boys." my dad greets.

"Hey." we said simultaneously.

"We need to talk." Hermes said.

"What about, dad?" Luke asks.

Hermes glance back at my dad and Hephaestus while they nodded in encouragement. "It's about your lives." All of us look at him. "You guys started being famous at a young age. You didn't know how to be a normal teenager." We still gave him confuse looks. Where is he going with this?

Hephaestus sighs. "What we're trying to say is, all of you will attend high school next week."

"WHAT?!" Leo yells.

"Is this a prank!?" Luke exclaims.

"Are you insane?!" Nico demands.

"BOYS!" my dad booms. We clamped our mouth shut.

"Look, we know you don't want to-"

"Duh." Leo interrupts.

"But you didn't have a normal childhood. We just want you to attend school for one year, your senior year. Then you get to live your usual lives again." Hephaestus reasons. We look at each other, communicating with our eyes.

"Fine, we'll go." Jason says. The three men breath in relief.

"Good, I thought I have to force all of you." Hermes says.

"Wait, dad, what about the movie I'm cast in?" Leo asks. Did I forget to mention we're actors too? Well, we are. We can sing and act.

"We've taken care of it. They've already replace you." Hephaestus answers.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted that I was replace easily or be happy that I'm not acting in a kid's movie." Leo says.

"Happy." We immediately said.

"Alright, your flight leaves at 11 o'clock tomorrow, morning. Someone will fetch you at the airport." Hermes says.

"Wait, where _are_ we going?" Frank asks.

"New York. You'll be attending Olympia Academy." Poseidon answers.

"Do we get to stay with mom?" I ask, eagerly. I've miss my mom so much. The others miss my mom too since theirs are gone. Leo's mom died in a fire, Frank's mom died in a war, Luke's mom is in asylum but she died there and Jason's mom died in a car accident.

"Unfortunately, no. Sally's place is too small for six boys. You get to stay at your own house."

"Our own house?" Leo asks in disbelief. Hephaestus smiled and nodded his head.

"Athena designed it, Hephaestus and his workers were the one who created it, Aphrodite chose your clothes so you don't have to worry about your clothing and all the others contributed too though I forgot what they did." Hermes says, sheepishly.

"We'll be going. We still have a lot of work to do." Hephaestus says.

Before my dad could leave the room, he said "Tell your mom I miss her and love her."

"Sure dad." I smiled. He gave me a smile then left the dressing room.

Luke fell on one of the couches dramatically. "I can't believe we're going to school!"

"I can't believe we get to have our own house." Leo says, with a daze look.

"I can't believe people call me Chinese-Canadian Baby Man." Frank says, wide-eye at his phone.

"I can't believe we're going to New York just for school." Nico grumbles.

"I can't believe we don't get to live with my mom." I mutter sadly.

"I can't believe I have to stay in one house with all of you." Jason mumbles.

"Hey!" all of us said, offended.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't replace any of you guys. Your all like brothers to me." Jason says sincerely.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome." Nico agrees.

"We'll have each others backs no matter what." Luke declares.

"We're like the three musketeers but only their six of us so their will be 2 three musketeers." Leo rambles.

"I have no clue what Leo said but he is still my friend and brother. All of you. Even if we're all different." Frank grins.

I smiled at all of them. _This_ is why we are still together as a band for years. We don't let anything get in between us, even girls. We have a special bond that no one could break. "We're the Olympians. We are band mates but we are more than that. We're friends and you guys are my brothers from a different mother. And we are living our dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

"Wake up." I heard Jason's voice. I felt him shake me but I just slap his hand away and pulled my blanket over my head. No way I'm waking up this early. I'm still tired from last night. I heard him sigh and heard footsteps retreating. Ahhhh, peace and quiet.

Suddenly, I felt ice cold water splash on me. I shot up from my bed and glared. "Jason, you are dead."

He shot me a look. "You need to wake up. We're going to miss our flight if you don't."

I'll let him go. . . . . . . for now. "What about the others?" I ask. Nico, Percy and Leo are heavy sleepers. Frank isn't much. He's actually a light sleeper.

"Frank and Leo are awake. Well, mostly Frank. Leo is probably dozing off again. But the hard ones to wake up are Percy and Nico." Jason sighs and runs his hair over his hair. He does that when he's frustrated. All of us do, actually.

"Good luck, mate." I imitated a British accent.

Jason groans. "You're not going to help me?" I shook my head. "Thanks a lot." he left my room so I took a shower. No use to sleep again. I'll just do that on the plane.

I went down to see Percy chasing Jason around and cursing him for waking him up. One down, one more to go.

Frank was texting on his phone, again. His become addicted to that thing. I wonder who he texts? His face is always staring at it. His face also lit up when he sees a new message. Maybe it's a girl? But he never told us anything about liking someone. I'll ask him later.

Leo, on the other hand, was, indeed, sleeping. He was sprawled on the couch and was snoring really loud. He was mumbling something about zombies. Maybe he played Resident Evil before sleeping.

"Ow Perce. Get off. I still need to wake Nico up." Jason says.

"No." Percy says, stubbornly.

"Perce, we're going to miss our flight. Just sleep on the plane." Jason reasons.

Percy got off Jason. "Fine." Jason got up and brushes his shirt then went back upstairs to wake up King Sleepy.

Percy yawns. "It's so early."

"We just want to avoid traffic." Frank says, not taking his eyes off his phone. I really think it's a girl.

"It's eight in the morning. How can there be traffic?" I ask. We still have three hours to get to the airport. Besides, it takes an hour and a half to get there so we still have time.

"Our fans found out we were leaving to New York." Frank explains. Percy and I groan. You see, every time we leave a country, our fans go to the airport and try and stop us. At first, it was fine but now it's just annoying.

"How did they found out?" Percy ask.

Frank shrugs. "Who knows?"

"JASON!" a voice yells. A second later, Jason was running down followed by a wet Nico. "You're dead!" then they ran around the house for who knows how long.

Yup, we're going to be late.

Again.

* * *

Turns out I was right. We were running towards our flight because someone decided to play tag inside a house. Girls were chasing us because they saw through our disguise. I can't believe they got pass security!

"There!" Jason pointed to a gateway. We ran for our lives. We showed the lady our passports and tickets then she let us in.

"Sorry, you can't come in." I heard her say to the crazy fan girls. Ha! You can't get us now!

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. I thought, we'll miss the flight for sure."

"We wouldn't be late if Nico didn't run after me." Jason glares.

"You woke me up!" Nico snaps. He was scowling and glaring at Jason the whole time we were driving to the airport. He hates being woken up early. Usually he wakes up at noon.

"We were going to miss our flight. I had to wake you." Jason retorts. Nico scowls then went ahead. We followed Nico to the first class.

"Goodnight." Leo mutters then he crash on one of the seats.

"You mean, morning." Frank says but Leo was already snoring loudly.

"How long is this flight?" Percy asks Jason.

"Six hours." he answers.

"That's enough time to sleep." Percy says then he sat next to Leo and close his eyes.

"Don't you wake me up for anything, except if the plane will crash." Nico glares at Jason. He sat next to Percy and fell asleep.

"There goes Musketeer number 3." Frank mutters.

Jason groans then flops down on one of the chairs. "I'm sleeping too. Wake me up when we get there."

I look at Frank and opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "Go ahead, sleep. I'll wake you guys up."

"Thanks, Frank." I mumble then let sleep take over.

* * *

"Finally," Nico said. "I hate airplanes and flying."

"You're not the only one." Percy mutters.

"Shut up, both of you. Somebody might recognize us." Jason hiss.

We were currently in the airport wearing disguises. All of us were wearing sun glasses, cap and over sized jackets. Some were giving us weird looks but thankfully no one recognizes us. When we reach outside, there was a guy wearing a black suit and black sun glasses holding up a white cardboard with the names Peter, James, Nick, Leonardo, Fred and Lucius. Those are our fake names. If we put our real names, people might find out. We made our way to the guy.

"Good evening," he said. "Did you have a nice flight?" he asks politely.

"Yes." All of us said as the same time Nico said, "No."

We glared at him. "What? I didn't. My body hurts from the seat. I just want to sleep in a nice comfy bed." he says.

"Sorry about him. His cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep." Jason explains.

The driver just arch his brow in amusement then told us we should go. We nod our heads and followed him to the car. We sat at the back while Jason got shotgun. The driver started the engine then we left the airport. There was an awkward silence in the car so I decided to break it.

"So umm. . . . ." I said.

"The name's Jo, sir." he said.

"Oh, okay. So Jo are we going to our house?" I ask.

"Yes, sir." he answers.

"You know, you don't have to call us sir's." I said.

The driver looks surprise at that. "Alright, what do you want me to call you then?"

"Just our names." I said.

"Or our fake ones." Leo suggests.

The driver chuckles. "You want me to call you, Peter, James, Leonardo, Nick, Fred and Lucius?"

"Maybe not." Leo smiles, sheepishly.

"Where did you get Fred and Lucius? Harry Potter?" Jo asks, Frank and I.

We chuckled nervously, "Maybe." was our mysterious answer. The rest of the drive was silent. Nico fell asleep again. Frank was busy texting on his phone. Leo and Jason were playing a game with their phones. Percy and I were just staring outside the window, staring at the buildings of Manhattan. The car stop to a-

"Woah! I thought we were living in a house! I never imagined a mansion." Leo exclaims. He then run inside the house, or mansion.

"Athena has outdone herself." Percy said in awe.

We went inside and examined the place. It was a five story house. The ground floor is where the kitchen and main living area are. The second one is were the library and game rooms are. We even have a mini theater there. The third is where our rooms are. We also have a mini living room there were we get to hang out. The fourth floor is for our music room. We have instruments there too: Drums, Electric guitar, piano, and a lot more. On the fifth and last floor, it is like a rooftop. There is a small Jacuzzi and a garden there. At our backyard, we have a swimming pool and is styled like a beach. Poseidon might have done that. There is also a full size basketball court, badminton court and volleyball court. We have an archery there too, for Frank. The basement is where our workshop is. We had to convince Leo to sleep in his room instead of there.

"This is awesome." Leo said, flopping on one of the couches. We were currently at the third floor watching Finding Nemo. Percy made us.

"We should sleep. School starts tomorrow." Jason says, standing up.

"WHAT?!" we yelled.

"I thought we're going to school next week?" Nico ask.

"We are. They told us yesterday, which is Saturday. So we start school next week, which is Monday." Jason explains.

"They could have just told us we start on Monday." Leo grumbles.

"Or we could sleep now and go to school tomorrow." Jason counters.

Leo glares at him then went inside his room, grumbling. We went inside our rooms and said our good night's to each other. I collapsed on my bed and sighed in content. My back really ached for sitting on a plane for hours. I still can't get used to it. Tomorrow will be the first time we'll be going to school for six years.

* * *

"Dude, get up!" Jason yells.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said. Jason left my room. I took a quick shower then changed my clothes. I went downstairs and saw the others eating already.

"Here." Jason handed me a plate of blue pancakes.

"Who cook?" I ask, stuffing the food in my mouth.

"Me." Leo said. He had an apron that says "Kiss the Cook".

"I'm guessing Percy made you to dye the pancakes blue." I said.

"It's tradition." Percy defends. "It also reminds me of mom."

"Let's go!" Jason said, after eating. Out of all of us, he looks more excited.

"What got you so hyper in the morning?" I ask.

"I just found out Thalia goes to Olympia Academy! I can't wait to see her!" he answers then ran outside. Thalia. A very beautiful and unique name for a pretty girl. I remember we used to play when we were kids with another kid, Annabeth. I had a crush on Thalia since we were kids. Heck, I think I still like her.

When we went outside, I was expecting Jo to pick us up but what I saw was better. There were five expensive and brand new cars park in front of the house.

"Woah." We all said at the same time.

"Good morning." Jo said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Morning." we replied. Jo smiled then he brought out five keys out of his pocket. Each key had a key chain with our names on it and had the same color with the cars.

"Are those . . . ." Nico trailed off.

"Yes, they are the ke-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Nico grabbed the black key that has his name on it and sprinted to the black car. He went in and the car roared to life.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" he yells and close the car door. We look at each other then grab the keys from Jo, who look amuse, then went to our respective car. This is gonna be fun!

* * *

When we reach the school, a large crowd was already gathered eager to meet us. I sighed. I really want to avoid this and it didn't help that we used our new cars but what's done is done.

Everybody had an awed look when they saw the cars. I laughed, I guess that was our face when we first saw the cars. All of us went out the same time, making the screams go louder. I looked around for Thalia and spotted her. She look different from when we were younger. Her hair was cut short and was spike up at the ends. Her electric blue eyes met my blue ones. She gave me a small smile which made my heart beat fast. I returned it with a huge smile.

I love high school already.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, wake up!" I groan. Slowly, I opened my eyes. First day of school. We're finally seniors. I can't believe we're graduating soon. It feels as if only yesterday we were little kids.

"Annabeth!" the twins jump on my bed, bouncing.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said. They jump down my bed and went outside. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I wore a grey t-shirt with an owl printed on it and skinny jeans. I tied my hair to it's usual ponytail then fix my bed. When I reached the dining room, my brothers, Bobby and Matthew, tackled me with a bear hug.

"Morning." they greet with their cute smiles.

"Good morning to you, too." I smiled. The three of us sat down and ate our breakfast. My mom, Athena, dad, Fredrick Chase and my older brother, Malcolm was already eating their breakfast there. My mom was already wearing her business suit. My mother is a famous architect. My brother, on the other hand, was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He's in college now. He'll be going to Olympus University. That's where my friends and I will be going to after we finish high school.

"I'm going now" I said then got up my chair and grabbed my bag.

"Good luck, honey." my mom said.

"Bye!" I said then went out the door. They all said their bye's then I slammed the door shut. I'm ready for school.

* * *

When I reached Olympia Academy, my best friends Thalia and Piper were already by my locker waiting for me. Thalia was wearing her usual black emo/punk clothes with a silver tiara one her spiky hair. Piper was wearing a brown tank top with matching cardigan and a mid-thigh white shorts. She has a a feather on her hair like always.

"Hey." I greeted.

"How was your summer?" Thalia asks.

"It was awesome! My mom took me to her work and we designed some houses and buildings. Mom loves my work. She said she wants me to take over the business when I'm older and out of college. She even made me design a new house for her important client!" I rambled.

Thalia held up her hand. "Calm down, Annabeth. I was asking _how_ your summer was, not what you did."

My face reddens, "Sorry." Thalia shrugs in response. "How about you two?"

"Boring." Thalia said, flatly.

"Not bad." Piper answers.

"Hey guys!" We turned around and saw that our other friends are here.

"Hi, Silena." Thalia and I chorus. Silena Beaurgard, Piper's half-sister, was in her usual gorgeous self. She was wearing a hot pink blouse and a floral skirt that reach mid-thigh. She was beside Clarisse la Rue who was wearing a blood-red shirt and black jeans. Katie Gardner was wearing a shirt that has a flower on the middle and she had her hair in a French braid. Juniper Green was wearing a white shirt that said "Save the Earth" and was wearing a skirt. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was wearing a white shirt that was splattered with paint and a rainbow colored shorts that reaches to her knees. Hazel Levasque was wearing a red shirt and jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was wearing a purple shirt and orange jeans while her hair was in a braid. Lastly, Juliene Smith was wearing a black and white shirt, which is too huge for her, with her leather jacket and purple jeans.

"Did you hear the news?" Silena asks, giddily. She always acts like that when she heard rumors in school. Some of them are true while some are fake.

"We don't want to hear another rumor, Silena." Clarisse says, to her best friend. I always think they have the most weirdest friendship. I mean, Silena is a girly girl. She dresses, talks and do girly stuff. While Clarisse, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

"This is not a rumor. This is real!" Silena said.

"Fine, what is it?" Thalia asks.

"You know the famous band Olympians, right?" she asks.

"Unfortunately." Juliene mutters. I caught the sight of her blue braces. She really broke the stereotype of a nerd. She may wears thick glasses and braces, making her look like a nerd, but her clothes, attitude and grades tells us otherwise.

"Of course we know them. They're are the new best thing now." Katie says.

"Yeah, and isn't Thalia's brother, Jason are on the band right ?" Piper said.

We all looked at Thalia, who just shrugged. You see, when Thalia's parents divorced, her father got Jason and her mother kept her. She hasn't seen her brother since they were kids but she still loves him. They had minimal contact with each other but when her mother died, she lost contact of Jason. She lives with her guardian, who happens to be one of our teachers here. Nobody knows though. Thalia doesn't want to attract attention.

"Hazel's step-brother, Nico is on the band too." Reyna pointed out.

"I only met him once. He's pretty busy but we talk a few times. I'm much close to Bianca since she isn't busy" Hazel says. Her dad, Hades, married her mother when the di Angelo's mom died. Unfortunately, Hazel's mom also died but Hades didn't re-marry anymore.

"Anyway, I heard that they are going to school." Silena said, smiling the whole time.

"So?" Juliene asks, not really interested.

"They aren't going to any school, they are going to our school!" Silena screamed the last part a little. Piper, Katie and Juniper scream liked a fan girl with her while me, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna and Juliene all had bored expressions. Rachel and Hazel were just staring at them weirdly.

"What is wrong with you guys? Can't you be excited that SIX hot men are going to our school?" Silena asks us incredulously.

"I'm more into art than music." Rachel said, shrugging.

"I like Green Day better." Thalia explains.

"I'm not really into them." I said.

"I don't know any of their music." Hazel explains.

"I don't really care." Juliene shrugs.

"I'm not interested in any of them." Reyna said.

"I don't like them much and I have a boyfriend. You do too Silena." Clarisse pointed out.

Silena was about to say something but was interrupted by screaming girls. Silena's face brightens. "OMG! They're here!" she screams then ran outside.

"Great." Juliene mutters. She walk the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asks.

"Class." she answers back then she took a right turn and was out of sight. We sighed and decided to follow Silena, which was hard because a lot of students were blocking the entrance, trying to take a peak of the famous band. When we finally reached outside, what I saw made my eyes widen. Six expensive and brand new cars were parked outside. I don't even know the names of those cars.

"Finally! Where were you?" Silena screams when she saw us. It was hard to hear her from the screams of the girls.

"Can you see the mob we had to go through?" Thalia said.

"Whatever, wait, where's Juliene?" Silena ask and craned her neck to look for her.

"She doesn't want to be here so she went to class." Hazel explains.

"Is she insane!? She'd rather learn than see six hot boys!?" Silena said, incredulously. We shrug in response. Suddenly, the screaming got louder. "They're about to go out!" The Olympians went out at the same time. Did they planned it?

Nico was the one who has the dark black car. He was wearing dark clothes. I heard he loves the color black but I didn't thought he love it _that_ much. Leo was the one who has the the orange car with flames designing it from the sides. He was wearing suspenders and brown pants. Frank was the one who has the purple car. He was wearing a white shirt and red pants. Jason, Thalia's brother, was the one who has the sky blue car. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Luke has the light green car. He was wearing a pink button down shirt and dark jeans. He actually really looks good in pink. It goes great with his skin. I think the other girls agree with me because when they saw him, some fainted. Lastly, Percy has the sea-green car. He was wearing a blue v-neck with green jeans.

He change a lot since we were kids. He wasn't that small kid anymore. The one who always gets in trouble. His different. I just hope his attitude didn't. Gods, know what I would do to him, if he did. I miss my best friend. No one knows I was friends with Percy, only Thalia knew. We used to play with each other: Percy, Luke, Thalia and I.

"Everyone get to class!" the speaker booms. Everyone ran back inside the school. Mr. D is our principle. He hates his job and hates kids, except maybe his own, so he tries to make our lives miserable. When he sees a student out of class, he gives them detention. He punishes students by making them clean classrooms, the cafeteria, the halls, anything. He intentionally says our names wrong.

Anyway, we ran to our respective classrooms. Thalia and I have math first. I think Juliene's first subject is math too. We went inside to see a few students already there. Juliene was there and she was playing a game on her phone. She was sitting in front while the others were at the back. This might be a little strange but Juliene is great at math. She scores her tests and quizzes perfectly. It's the only subject she isn't flunking.

Thalia and I sat at the back. As much as I love learning, math still gives me problems especially since I'm dyslexic. A lot of students at Olympia Academy are too. Some even have ADHD like me. This school was made by my mother and her friends.

Slowly, students started coming in. After the bell rang, the teacher came in. "Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Dodds." Malcolm told me that she was an evil hag. I don't know if I should believe him since I'd never met her before.

"Good morning." We muttered back. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came one of the Olympians, Nico so the girls started squealing. He was out of breath like he just ran a marathon.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." He said. I kind of find it funny that, that is always a students excuse, if their new.

"That's alright, Mr. di Angelo. Please, take a sit." The only sit left was next to Juliene. He sat next to her, making the other girls to shot her glares. Juliene just had an annoyed expression. "Now, let's start."

I zoned out the rest of the class. The hag, Mrs. Dodds, is really evil. She had eyes like an eagle and ears like an elephant. She can see students passing notes and hear them whispering. Juliene even look bored with a mixture of annoyance. Nico kept bugging her from time to time and she always snaps at him but he just gives her a smirk.

Finally, the subject ended and we went to our next. "I'll see you at Drama, Annie." Thalia says then went away.

I walk around and found the classroom. I had English next with Mr. Apollo. I spotted Reyna at the back. She waved me over and I went to her.

"How was your first class?" she ask me.

"Awful. The teacher is an evil hag. Even Juliene hates it." I told her.

She laughs at that. "Was their any Olympians in your first subject?"

I nodded, "Yup. It was Nico."

"Cool, we had Percy and Frank there. The noise was deafening." After a few minutes, Mr. Apollo went in with Leo following him. Girls screamed and fainted.

"I guess they couldn't handle our hotness." Mr. Apollo said while Leo nodded. We have a total flirt for a teacher and a desperate flirt as a student.

Great.

Note the sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliene's POV

Worse day ever.

First, the famous band Olympians came. I don't like them much. In fact, I kind of hate them. I don't know why but I just do. I hate a lot of things so. . . . . . yeah. Second, Nico, one of the Olympians, was sitting next to me, since it was the only sit left, and kept bugging me until the end of class. Lastly, we, unfortunately, have the same classes so now his following me everywhere.

"So what do you like to do?" he ask. I groaned and banged my head on the desk. We were currently in Home Economics. I didn't even know that was a subject!

"You'll get a bump in the head if you keep doing that." Nico says as he watched me banged my head again.

"And your going to end up in the hospital if you don't shut up." I hiss. He smirk. He fucking smirk at me. How dare he? He has no right! I'm going to rip him to pieces!

Calm down! I told myself. I need to control my anger.

"So. . . " he trailed up.

"Shut up!" I snap.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you have your period?"

I scowled. "Unless I open a pad right in front of you, don't assume I'm on my period because tonight, I just might "assume" you're dead and bury you in your front yard."

Before he could retort, the teacher went in. Thank the gods!

"Good morning, my name is Ms. Hestia." she introduce herself. She just made us introduce ourselves so she can know who we are. When it came to Nico, girls shriek and screamed, some even fainted.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a sitting arrangement." Many wanted to argue but Ms. Hestia looks a like nice teacher and has a bright and hopeful smile on her face so we agreed. Unfortunately, I was seated next to _him_. Girls shot me envious glares while I told myself how I have such bad luck. Ms. Hestia talk about Home Economics and explained the importance of it. She even told us about a project we'll do with a partner. She said, she will be the one to pick them and I prayed that my partner wouldn't be that guy. I don't know what I would do!

When the bell rang for out next class, I abruptly grabbed my things and ran to the door. "Hey, Juliene, wait!" Nico said. He was about to get up but girls gathered around him and kept flirting with him. I took this opportunity to escape even if it was only for a little while since we have the same classes together. I find my way to my next class, Drama. Every freshman, sophomore, junior or senior in our school all come together in Drama though at different times so every senior will be there.

Finally, I arrive at the theater. This is where we always learn, not in a classroom but in a theater. Out teacher says we can learn much more if it's the real deal. Our teacher is Ms. Aphrodite. She's incredibly beautiful. She's Piper and Silena's mom. Ms. Aphrodite isn't faithful to her husband, Hephaestus but she has an open relationship with Ares, Clarisse's father. I don't get why Hephaestus doesn't already divorced her. She cheated on him three times and counting. I really don't get their relationship and I really don't want to know.

My friends waved me over to the front when they saw me enter. "Hey, Yen!" the Stolls greet. Ugh, I hate my nickname. Travis and Connor Stoll are the Stoll brothers. They're the class clowns and pranksters of this school. They're the, and I quote "Prince's of Mischief".

"Sup guys." I greeted back. Almost all my friends were already here. Silena, Clarisse, Piper, Juniper, Hazel, Rachel, Reyna, Annabeth, Beckendorf (Silena's boyfriend), Grover (Juniper's boyfriend), Travis (Katie's soon to be boyfriend) and Connor Stoll, the only person is missing is Thalia.

"Hey guys!" a voice said. I turned around to see Thalia with Percy, Leo, Frank, Luke and a glaring Nico. Silena squealed and ask for an autograph, much to the annoyance of Beckendorf.

"Don't worry Charlie, you're still the one I love." Silena says when she saw Beckendorf's face.

"Am I late? I got lost." a panting Jason says a little too loudly. The girls squealed while some of the boys look annoyed.

Suddenly, Thalia ran past the girls and shouted, "Jason!" at the same time Jason said, "Thalia!" they both hug. The students gasp, especially the girls. I cough to hide my laughter. Man, they're so dramatic!

"I miss you, little bro." Thalia said, smiling. Some of the girls sighed with relief when they heard this.

"He's your brother?" Drew Tanaka ask, shock. Ha! The look on her face is priceless! I heard a snap so I turned around to see the Stolls taking a picture of her shock face. Travis caught me looking and mouthed, 'Blackmail'.

"Got a problem with that?" Thalia glared.

"No." Drew faked a smile on her clown face. Who wears make up _that_ much? And her clothes? S-L-U-T-T-Y. If she wants to expose her skin, she should have just came here naked.

Thalia rolled her eyes then drag Jason to us. Silena ask for his autograph since he wasn't here a few minutes ago. Finally, Ms Aphrodite came. "Sorry, I'm late!" She turned to the Olympians and squealed. Ouch, I think my ear drum broke.

"Hey guys! How's the pop star life?" she asks. Oh yeah, I forgot. Ms. Aphrodite is a famous model, actress and a singer so that's why she's our teacher and probably one of the reasons why she knows the band.

"Fine." Percy shrugs.

"Awesome." Leo exclaims.

"Fantastic!" Luke smiles.

"It's great." Frank says politely.

"Stressful." Jason rub his temples.

"What they said." Nico nodded at them.

"Well, since it's your first day, you have to show us your talent. It's a tradition in my class. You can pick singing, dancing or acting." Aphrodite explains.

"We'll sing as a group." Jason says speaking for the band.

"Alright! Sit down everybody!" She told us. Girls rush forward to sit at the front while my friends and I sat at the back, except Silena, which annoyed Beckendorf.

(The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script)

Luke:

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

I swear he look at Thalia while singing that.

Nico:

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

Okay, not bad. The dude has a great voice.

Jason:

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

Percy:

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_  
_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Frank:

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

Leo:

_People talk about the guy_  
_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_  
_There are no holes in his shoes_  
_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

All:

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet_  
_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_  
_('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

Luke:

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

Yup, he was definitely looking at Thalia.

When they got down the stage, some of the girls started throwing themselves and at them. Some even attacked the with kisses.

"Settle down, everybody." Nobody listened. "SETTLE DOWN!" Every girl left them instantly. When I got a view of them, I couldn't help but laugh at them. Their hairs were messy, some of them has their sleeve of their shoulder and all of them has red lipstick on their faces and necks. My friends and some of the guys also joined me in laughing. Who wouldn't? They look hilarious!

"That was wonderful!" Aphrodite praise them while they try to look decent. The bell, suddenly, rang signaling lunch. "Awww, class is over. Well, goodbye then! I have a date with Ares." Clarisse and Frank wince. Why would Frank. . . . . .? Oh! His father's Ares. I wonder if those two know their half-siblings? Probably.

I told my friends that I'll save us seats. They agreed since they'll pick something from their locker. Before I left, I saw girls surrounding the band again, asking to sit with them at lunch. I didn't notice Nico slip away when he tap me on my shoulder.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Can I sit with you guys at lunch?" he ask.

"No." I told him even if I know Thalia would want him there since their cousins.

"I'm still sitting by you guys." he shrugs. I only scowled in response.

We waited for the others at a table. Finally, they came carrying their food trays. "Ohhhhh you two look like your on a date." Thalia tease.

"I'll never go on a date with him." I told her.

"Never say never." Silena said.

"Hey guys, why don't you introduce yourselves." Thalia suggests. The band are here sitting with us as I predicted. I saw people, mostly girls, looking at our direction and giving us glares.

We introduce ourselves to them one by one.

"What is wrong with you two?" Thalia looks at Percy and Annabeth. Why? "Stop acting like you don't know each other and talk like best friends again!"

"You're best friends!" Silena squeals. Annabeth nodded slowly. "Why didn't you told me?!"

"Because 1. I knew you were going to act like that and 2. I didn't know if Seaweed Brain here forgot about me." Annabeth pointed.

"Seaweed Brain?" all of us ask except Thalia and Luke.

"It's my nickname. Wise Girl made it when I was twelve." Percy explains.

"Wise Girl?" Silena ask.

"It's _my_ nickname. He couldn't think of anything insulting so he just went to complimenting me." Annabeth smiled.

"Actually, I was insulting you." Percy argues.

"Well, Wise Girl _is_ a compliment, not an insult. Besides, I don't think you could think of an insult with all those seaweeds in your head."

"Hey!" Percy pouted.

Silena squeals. "OMG! You look so cute! Like a baby seal that needs help!" We looked at her weirdly. "What? It's true!" she defends herself.

Suddenly Nancy Bobofit and her crew, sauntered towards us. Great.

"Hi!" Nancy smiled.

"Nancy?" Percy ask in shock.

"Percy!" she squeals then hugs him but Percy quickly pushed her off which resulted in her pouting.

"Stop pouting. It doesn't suit you." I snap.

"Nobody ask about your opinion, man hater." she spat.

"And nobody ask a bitch to be here so leave." I snarled.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuurn!" Connor said, giving me a high five.

Her face turned red from embarrassment then she fake cried. "Are you going to let them talk to me like that, Percy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." his reply came immediately. We snickered at her absolute shock face.

"Wha-? Why?" she whines.

"Maybe because you bullied me. And Grover. And Annabeth. And everyone at Yancy."

"That was so long ago, Percy. Can't we forget about that?." she ran her hands up and down his arms. I tried not to gag.

"No."

"Anyway," Drew interjected. "We have extra seats over there." she pointed at the "popular's table". "Want to come? You guys don't want to cramp here." She batted her eyelashes at Jason.

"I'll sit by my sister and new friends." Jason politely answers.

"I'm sitting by my best friend. We need a lot of catching up to do." Percy smiled at Annabeth, which she returned. Nancy fumed silently, not wanting to be embarrass again by moi.

"Same." Leo says, pointing at Piper.

"I'll sit with my friends." Nico says.

"I'm too lazy to move but I'd want to stay here." Luke said.

"I'm sitting by my girlfriend." Frank says proudly, grabbing Hazel's hand and intertwining them. Everyone's eyes pop out. I saw Nancy about to say something horrible but I cut her off. There is no way she is going to insult, innocent, little Hazel!

"What are you still doing here? Didn't they told you they don't want to sit with you? Go!" They glared at me but didn't say anything and left.

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't told us?!" Luke accuse.

"And it's my sister! I can't believe you didn't told me!" Nico glared.

Both explained why they didn't tell anyone. First, Hazel doesn't want to be known and be followed by paparazzi's. Second, they knew Nico would be so angry and overprotective. Third. . . . wait, they don't have one.

The bell rang, signaling lunch is over. We said our goodbye's and went to our respective classes.

It was already our last period and I sat at the back. I hate History. Why do we have to learn about the past? Past _is_ past. You can't change it.

At least we have Greek Mythology tomorrow. And gym.

Finally, the bell rang! I quickly grab my stuff but before I could leave the classroom, Nico grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want?" I didn't hide the annoyance in my voice because what's the point in pretending if you feel the opposite thing?

"You owe me." he told me.

"No, I don't" I snap and grab my wrist back. I walk away before he can talk back.

"You owe me for leaving me alone with those girls." he says, catching up with me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't." I repeated.

"Fine, just let me take you home then."

"No."

"Is that the only word you know? No?"

"Maybe." I answered. I already know what would happen if I answered no.

"Just one ride."

"I told you no." I snap. This boy is getting on my nerves.

"Why not?" he asks.

"My brother is picking me up." I answered. No point in lying.

We reach outside and I waited for my brother while Nico waited for I don't know. After five minutes, I saw my brother's car.

"Woah! That's your brother's car?" I look to see his shock face. They always have the same reaction.

"Yeah." I answered then went to the car and climbed on the passenger's seat.

"Hey sis! How was school?" Jake, my older brother ask.

"It sucks."


End file.
